Descobrindo um Amor
by Amanda Ryuuzaki Elric
Summary: O aniversario de Tohru estah chegando, Kyo está tentando arranjar o presente perfeito para Tohru. Mas no meio disso os sentimentos de ambos se revelará... Qual o "presente ideal" que kyo dará para tohru? fanfic tohru X kyo; Machi X yuki, SPOILERS


Oieee

Genteee... mais uma fic : P

Essa vai se bem mais rápida, pq ela já tah terminada na verdade

Eu escrevi ela ano passado e postei em uma comu do Orkut

Agora resolvi posta aqui pra ve se vcs gostam :D

Mas se tive alguma coisa estranha ou se tive meio mal escrito... é pq é velha mesmo (Y)

Bjossss espero q aproveitem

**capítulo 1**

Tohru acorda de manha como todos os dias,e vai preparar o café de todos.logo seus amigos vaum acordando:  
-bom dia...  
-ah!muitíssimo bom dia senhor kyo!  
-ele apenas sorri em resposta, e depois abre a geladeira pra pegar o leite.  
-logo o café estará pronto!!está com fome?  
-um pouco-ele faz uma pausa e depois continua puxando conversa-o que vc está preparando?naum eh nirá neh?  
-naum senhor kyo!saum oniguiris!  
-ainda bem...  
silencio.kyo fica olhando pro chaum pensando na vida enquanto tohru continua a cozinhar alegremente  
- se o senhor yuki naum acordar logo, ele vai se atrasar...  
- dane-se ele.  
entaum eles ouvem um estrondo de uma porta arrombada:  
-oh kyon-kitty!naum fale assim de meu irmaum!senaum ,sofreras muitooooo!!Ò.Ó  
-senhor ayame que surpresa!  
ah naum meu,chego o irmaum do rato!...-diz kyo,saindo emburrado da cozinha .  
-lady tohru!estah ainda mais bela hoje!onde se encontra meu honrado irmaum??  
- o senhor yuki ainda estah dormindo!  
-oh!!mas que preguissoso!!irei agora acordá-lo,ou ele se atrasará para suas tarefas matinais!:)  
ayame sobe as escadase vai pro quarto de yuki.  
no quarto,yuki naum estava dormindo.ele estava com uma foto dele e dos seus colegas do gremio,observando especialmente a misteriosa Machi."ela ...faz coisas ,que eu naum compreendo... mas apesar disso... serah que eu..."  
POFT!!porta sendo arrombada  
ayame arromba a porta (de novo)e diz:  
-ah! vejo que meu irmaum jah esta acordado!uh! que foto eh essa que seguras com tanto ardor??  
-AYAMEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!SOME JAH DA MINHA FRENTE!!Ò.Ó"  
-aiai...vejo queo senhor yuki naum gostou da visita..."-diz tohru,ouvindo os berros furiosos de seu amigo rato.  
-ce acha?-comenta kyo,que havia voltadopra cozinha logo depois que o ayame tinha saido.  
com todos os barulhos,shigure acorda e vai ver o que estah acontecendo:

-mas o que...ayame!! meu nobre amigo!! mas que bela surpresa!!  
-gure-nii...assim vc me deixa envergonhado!..  
-vc envergonhado?naum lembra daquela vez nos nossos tempos de colegio?se vc naum ficou envergonhado com aquilo,entaum naum sei o que poderia te envergonhar!  
-ah...mas aquilo foi diferente...muuuito bom...e quem acabou ficando com vergonha foi o hatori!  
-eh verdade...hahahahhahahahaha!!  
yuki estava tentando imaginar que tipo de perversaum seria a que eles estavam falando,mas quanto mais pensava,mais ficava vermelho de vergonha:  
-eu vou eh descer pra tomar cafeh que eu ganho mais...  
-sim eu irmaum!vah! e depois encaminhe-se para o cenro do saber e concentre-se em sua jornada escolar!!;-;  
-me deixa em paz ayame!  
yuki desceu e sentou-se a mesa pra comer.kyo e tohru jah estavam comendo.  
-senhor yuki! que bom que acordou!pensei que se atrasaria"  
- eh neh...  
tohru logo percebe que seu amigo estah desanimado.mas antes que perguntasse o que houve,kyo disse :  
-tohru!!olha a hora! vamos nos atrasar!! venha...  
por reflexo(ou naum)kyo pegou a maum de tohru e ela ficou muito vermelha.  
-se-se-senhor ky-kyo!!e-espere!!Ó.Ò"minha bolsa!!  
-eu jah peguei tohru.-ele mostra a bolsa sorrindo-estah aqui.pega.  
-muitissimo obrigado !!  
kyo: :)  
tohru: :)

Kyo e Tohru jah aviam se distanciado de casa quando Kyo perguntou:  
-errr...tohru...seu aniversario ah daqui uns quinze dias naum eh?  
-siiim!!que bom que o senhor se lembrou kyon!!  
-e o que vc gostaria de ganhar?  
-NA-NA-NAUM SE INCOMODE COMIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIGO!!POR FAVOR NAUM PRECISA!!Ó.Ò"  
-to falando serio tohru.eu queria dar algo pra vc,mas naum sei o que!!  
-kyon...qualquer coisa que vc me der vai ser especial!!...desde que de com carinho, tudo se torna especial!!era o que a mamae dizia!!  
kyo naum disse mais nada em todo o caminho."droga...eu mesmo terei que pensar em algo!"  
na escola...  
-e ai kyon-kitty? -uo-chan diz-o aniversario da tohru tah chegando...o que ce vai dar pra ela hein?  
-e-eu...-kyo estava realmente muito vermelho-AH!!ISSO NAUM TE INTERESSA,DELINQUENTE!!  
-ah...eu sei entaum...vc vai...  
-CALA A BOCA UOTANI!!  
-ah kyon...que coisa feia isso que vc vai fazer...  
-PARA DE PENSAR BESTEIRA SENAUM ARREBENTO A SUA CARA!!-ninguem sabia se ele estava vermelho de raiva ou de vergonha.  
-VEM PRA CIMA!-uo disse em tom desafiante.  
-gente!!parem de brigar...disse tohru,quase chorando porque estava com medo de que os dois realmene batessem um no outro.-por favor gente...º.º  
kyo viu que tohru estava quase chorando e disse:  
-tudo bem tohru...mas pare de chorar...viu?-e saiu pro intervalo.  
como ele naum falou pra onde ia e nem disse mais nada,tohru lembrou da viagem escolar deles ,quando aconteceu algo bem parecido, e entaum ela começou a se assustar pensando que ele naum voltaria e foi atras dele gritando:  
-kyooooooo!!kyon...es-es-espera...kyooooooo!!  
ele estava emo longe e por isso naum escutou muito bem, mas mesmo assim se virou pra ver o que e e viu tohru correndo em sua direçaum, muito cançada:  
-kyo...kyo...espere...onde...vc...vai...

-tohru!!-ele ficou assustado-o que houve!?eu soh ia comer alguma coisa tohru...  
-foi...foi como daquela vez ...na viagem...-ela estava chorando ainda-eu fiquei assustada kyo... me desculpe...  
-naum chore tohru...-ele limpou delicadamente as lagrimas -eu naum ia embora pra sempre...  
-mas...eu pensei que vc tinha ficado bravo e ia se esconder pra pensar, e quando vc faz isso eu fico com medo kyo!  
os dois se olharam docemente por um momento,entaum kyo disse:  
-naum! eu naum ia fazer isso!-ele pegou as maums dela e afastou uma mecha de cabelo de seu rosto,como pudesse quebra-lo-fique calma tohru.estou aqui com vc agora.  
naquele momento,naquelas palavras, tohru se sentiu taum segura como nunca havia se sentido na vida."mamae...ele se tornou taum gentil...e...desde quando eu tenho tanto medo de perdelo?de que ele se vah pra sempre?!serah que eu amo ele mamae?..."tohru ficou vermelha por pensar isso.  
-vem tohru-kyo disse, ajudando-a a se levantar-vamos voltar pra classe!:)  
-mas o senhor naum ia comer ??  
-dexa pra lah.-ele disse,sorrindo.-em casa eu rango alguma coisa lah...  
-hai!

no caminho pra classe,kyo pensava."que susto que ela me deu ...porque sera que ela fez isso? afinal,eu soh is comer alguma coisa...sera que ela me ama tambem?!AHHHHH!!" seu baka-neko...que besteira!"  
enquanto os dois voltavam pra classe, pensavam sobre o que havia acontecido entre eles.

Eeeeeee \o/

Gostaram??

MANDEM REVIEWS!!

Senao n posto mais viu ;D

bjooossss


End file.
